hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyume Aicho
Miyume Aicho is a fanmade Star Twinkle Pretty Cure character by CureShiningSong. She loves butterflies, especially swallowtail butterflies. Personality Appearance History Backstory As a young fairiling, Aicho went by the name Aga, named after her love of butterflies. She didn’t know much, but was filled to the brim with love. The Birth of Agehana One day, Kitsudeme tricked her into going with him. He altered her to be able to take on a form similar to a butterfly-like human girl. He also wiped her memories of the past and implanted violent data from what he gathered from Heideri. Thus, Agehana was born. Human Life In an attempt to destroy the Pretty Cure, Kitsudeme lied to Aga about the Cures, saying that they were evil people who only wanted to control the universe. He convinced her when he said that they hated butterflies and wanted to kill every last one. Aga then took on the human identity of Miyume Aicho and went to attend Mihoshi Middle School. Life Alongside the Cures Though she was told they were wicked people, it was hard for Aicho to believe that they were all that bad. They even seemed nice... but Kitsudeme told her that they deceived people this way, and that she mustn’t be fooled as well. It was hard for young Aicho to ignore them, however... Learning More About Kitsudeme Kitsudeme starts mysteriously disappearing on her, and she starts to worry... but then she learns about the fact that he's been fighting the Pretty Cure this whole time. She wants to help him and starts learning how to change her forms on her own. Being Found Out One battle, she gets up close in combat with the other cures. While battling Cure Aurora, she gets injured and slightly hesitated to move. Cure Aurora notices the accessory that Agehana was wearing in her hair during that amount of time. It was the exact same one as the one that Aicho wore. Cure Aurora then pointed it out to the others and all of a sudden, they were all just talking to her in an attempt to help her. This not only frustrated Agehana but also infuriated her. And Kitsudeme was angry as well... Learning Kitsudeme's True Intentions After being yelled at by Kitsudeme, Aga asks why he doesn't just change his form and spy on the cures instead. Kitsudeme says that he can't do that because he's the commander. Aga asks why that matters, and he says his pawns do all the work. Aga asks if she's just a pawn to him and, without even thinking, he says that she is just a pawn to him. Aga is broken-hearted and runs away. Kitsudeme realizes what he said and throws stuff. He then sets himself on getting the pawn back, meaning he'd have to do work himself. Going to the Pretty Cure for Help After running away from Kitsudeme, the one who looked after her and raised her, she doesn't know how to survive. She then goes to Miku, aka Cure Aurora, and asks for sanctuary. Miku brings her to the others and they all help take care of her. Becoming a Good Girl Relationships [[Kitsudeme|'Kitsudeme']] - Somewhat her father. He “found” her on Earth, alone and raised her. However, Aicho doesn’t really remember this. Hoshimiya Miku - Miku tries to be friends, but because she's a Pretty Cure, Aicho doesn't trust her at first. Etymology 'Miyume -' 'Aicho -' '''Aga - '''based of Ageha, the Japanese word for Swallowtail butterflies. '''Agahana - '''a mix between Ageha, the Japanese word for Swallowtail butterflies, her former name, Aga, and Hana, the Japanese word for Flowers. Songs Trivia Gallery Miyume Aicho/Image Gallery Polls Should Aicho become a Pretty Cure?! Yes! No! No one cares! I don’t know! If everyone else wants her too! Category:Article Stubs Category:Stub Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:User:CureShiningSong Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fancharacter